


Caught

by AniRay



Series: Commander [7]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuz i can, Internal Conflict, but not really, i still tagged them tho, technically Nick/June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniRay/pseuds/AniRay
Summary: He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t go to her. He couldn’t leave this fucking room...





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be read after Ch. 8 of Commander

She got caught.

She got caught and he wasn’t there. His hands were shaking. His mind was showing him every possible way that she could be hurt, bleeding, _dying_. And he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t ask the questions he wanted to ask. He couldn’t go to her. He couldn’t leave this fucking room.

He had been called in two hours after she left. He didn’t even ask why- he knew. And as soon as he walked through the doors and saw Waterford’s smug face it was confirmed. June wasn’t getting out of Gilead. Not tonight. Then it was rounds of questions between reports from the field.

That was when he realized what had happened. She hadn’t simply been caught. She had been set up. The Eyes were reporting before June even got to the meet point. So he had to sit there and listen as they followed her car. He had to listen to them chase down her plane. He had to listen to the sound of machine guns firing, not knowing if one of those bullets had hit her.

It was a special brand of torture. And he couldn’t let it show. He had to seem surprised by the ‘betrayal’. He had to look unconcerned with the idea that June- _Ofnicholas_\- might be injured. Because to do anything else would only make it all worse. Not for him- he didn’t care about him. But for June. And he couldn’t allow that. She had to be safe.

_No one is safe in Gilead._

“Commander Blaine, it seems to me- to _us_\- that your house is not in order.” Waterford’s voice dragged his attention from the sound of bullets hitting metal. The man’s smile was more of a sneer as he glanced at the other Commanders in the room. “First that business with your wife, and now a runaway Handmaid?”

He stayed quiet. There was nothing to say. Waterford would twist it all anyway. “Commander Blaine, I have to say, I’m disappointed.” He sat up straighter. Commander Waterford he could handle. Commander Johnson was different. “I was told that you could handle the responsibility of being a Commander. But in less than 24 hours I’m seeing something else.”

The sound of a woman screaming saved him from having to come up with a response. He wished it hadn’t. Suddenly it was a struggle to keep his expression blank. He would take being questioned by Commanders all day if it meant he never heard June sound like that again.

‘_Target is in custody. Bringing her back now.’_

Waterford pressed a button on the communications board and Commander Johnson responded. “Any casualties?”

_‘Two dead. The pilot and Guardian Adams, Sir.’_

He had known Adams. He was a good guy, just wanted to find his daughter and get her out. Became a Guardian to make it easier. He looked around the table. None of these men cared about Rick’s kid. None of them cared about that pilot. To them it was just two more problems taken care of. He watched as Waterford whispered something to Johnson. Johnson nodded.

The door opened and a Guardian walked in. He handed a piece of paper to Commander Johnson then walked back out. The silence that filled the room as Johnson read was suddenly a lot more tense than before. Johnson looked up, handing the paper to Waterford. “It seems that you’ve been implicated in assisting with your Handmaid’s escape attempt.” Another button was pressed. The door opened again- four Guardians this time. “Escort Commander Blaine downstairs. There are some questions I’d like the answers to before he returns home.”

Two Guardians pulled him from his chair.

Waterford's voice reached him just as he got to the door.

"Don't worry, Johnson, I'll make sure the Handmaid is taken care of."

He didn’t miss the smirk on Waterford’s face as the Guardians led him out of the room.


End file.
